buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Faith Lehane's knife
Title I have a serious problem with listing the details of Faith's Knife under the heading "Thing of Beauty". It's misleading to general users who may be simply looking for information (such as the knifes real name) and wouldn't know that it's listed under this title. I didn't know the information (some of it anyway) was listed here when I went looking for it so I created a new page titled "Faith's Knife" which is a direct heading that tells the casual reader exactly what it is about. My article was absorbed into "Thing of Beauty" simply because that listing appeared before mine. How silly is it that "Thing of Beauty" appears in the "Weapons" section under "T" for thing? How easy does that make the information to find? Can't the title be changed to something more transparent? If not Faith's Knife how about Faith's Gift? I truly feel that almost anything would be better than "Thing of Beauty". BastianX/ www.buffyprops.com 07:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty indifferent to the name, tbh. I know it's common on this wiki for article subjects to be given nicknames when there is no official name, but as Bastion says, it could be confusing if the nickname is somewhat obscure (as "Thing of Beauty" argubaly is). Bastion, if nobody else disagrees in the next couple of days, I'll move the page to Faith's knife. Paul730 20:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sulfur, I appreciate the response and your consideration! BastianX/www.buffyprops.com 21:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I used "Thing of Beauty" because it was the only nickname to be found. Faith used a second knife after this one was stolen. If the nickname is obscure it doesn't matter. Mr. Pointy, for example, was only mentioned once or twice, while "Gilesmobile" is only mentioned in shooting scripts - which is more obscure than anything.--Gonzalo84 21:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) My point exactly...you couldn't think up a good nick-name for it and apparently didn't know it's REAL name so you used "Thing of Beauty" which was a passing description Faith used when she recieved it as a gift and never used it again in reference to this knife. If she had referred to the knife as "Thing of Beauty" more than once I might be willing to accept your contention that it's a nick-name, but she didn't because that was not the intent behind the expression.It was KNOWN to be "Faith's Knife" in the Buffyverse and in the real world it's KNOWN to be called the Jackal. Mr. Pointy and Gilesmobile may have only been mentioned a couple of times but those are arguably nick-names and NOT expressions as is "Thing of Beauty". Mr. Pointy even recieved the following clarification from Buffy when she said, "You named your stake?". And just to be even clearer, it wasn't "stolen" from Faith. She threw the knife at a spider creature from the Box of Gavrok which was stuck to the wall by it and then left the knife behind. BastianX/www.buffyprops.com 21:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to be thanking Paul730 as well as Sulfur. Both have been very helpful. BastianX/www.buffyprops.com 22:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Where do I BUY one of thesee Knives? Does anyone know if one of these knives is for sale anywhere? Either the original release that is about 15" long and is an exact replica of the "Faith Knife" OR the other "The Jackle" knife that is about 12" long? I want to Buy one of these things! I woudl prefer the original version but will happily go for "The Jackle".